One Hundred Years From Then
by litlolme32
Summary: Chloe and Clark have never had great timing. What happens when Chloe finally gets what she wants and then gets lost during the battle with the Kandorian's will she still have a shot at love?AU Chlark ish Rated Extreme M for adult content. repost
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I only write Chlark once a year for a friends birthday...

Prologue: Modern Day Metropolis

Chloe and Clark had finally decided to give it a shot, facing the near end of the world can cause you to change perspective on a lot of things. To Chloe it was everything she ever imagined and Clark had realized that he had spent most of his adult life being an idiot, for not ever realizing the love he had for Chloe was that perfect kind of love that everyone dreams of. Apart they were strong, together they were incredible.

**The night before the great battle with the Kandorians.**

"Chloe," Clark whispered as he held her. Chloe was still trying to catch her breath from the marathon mattress mambo session that they had had.

"Yeah," she smiled up at him but her smile faded when she saw the sadness on his face.  
"Don't, don't you dare say your goodbyes to me," she growled while sitting up.

"I'm going to have to leave soon." He spoke tracing the outline of her face reverently.'  
"God, there's never enough time for us. I've wasted so many years." He spoke memorizing her face.

"Don't we have the rest of our lives," she smiled kissing his chin.

"Chloe this battle is bigger than any of us has faced. I want you to be safe, far away from it, but I can't get everything I want. You'll be safer with Oliver while I fight Zod."

"I understand, I do, but that doesn't mean you have to say good bye to me." She pressed harder.

"I want to marry you Chloe, after this is over, to do what I should have done years ago." He smiled.

"Well, I'm not sure I want to marry you," she spoke standing and walking naked across the room to get a drink of water.

"What?"

"Come on Clark a girl waits her entire life to get a proposal and that;s the best you got?" she turned and smiled a mega watt smile at him.

"Ohh baby," he spoke standing and moving to be in front of her in all his naked glory. He dropped to his knees and kissed her belly. She put her hands on his shoulders and began to massage them lazily. "I've tried denial and avoidance and nearly lost the best thing that ever happened to me. Marry me Chloe and make me the happiest man alive. Let's make every tomorrow after this battle the best day of our life together."

The tears were falling and Chloe felt like her heart was going to explode. She nodded yes and Clark stood and spun her around peppering her face with kisses. The clock chimed midnight and he sighed. "I have to go." He frowned. Chloe pressed a kiss to his lips lovingly.

"I love you Clark and after the battle every tomorrow is ours" she smiled. He nodded and kissed her passionately. He pulled back and smiled then dressed quickly and zipped off to where he was supposed to prepare for battle.

**The Kondorian Battle…that next day….**

Clark and Zod were fighting toe to toe. The battle grew ugly and Oliver and Chloe were in over their heads. Oliver was nearly out of Kryptonite arrows when they got attacked from above.

"Run!" was the command that Chloe heard from Arrow. Zod was taking no prisoners and Oliver was blocking for her escape. Another Kandorian came from above and scooped her up into the sky. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" was the last thing Chloe heard as she was carried off into the night.

Chloe had no idea where she was going, the earth was zooming past her, all she knew is that she was north, the temperature dropped and the ground was white. Her stomach met her throat as the descent happened rapidly. She was zoomed into a cave then into was looked like a coffin. "No, please not this, please, don't make me…." She begged to the faceless male warrior. He smirked and pressed a button and the lid slid shut. Chloe was trying to catch her breath, but she couldn't she hated tight spaces. A light flashed inside, she remembered thinking it was starting to get cold then it got really cold and Chloe could think no more….

**Earth :2110**

"Another earthquake rocked the Great White North," the news anchor spoke while images of the villages of the Arctic played on. "Initial damage reports have hundreds stranded,"

:You there yet?: The voice cued into the com.

"Please." was the reply filled with laughter. "When the rest of the team gets here have them go to the main city, I'm hearing an unusual flutter coming from that lesser mountain range"

: Anything you say, big blue, Canary out: Jason just shook his head as he tried to focus on the sound. It was a flutter and scratching. It was faint and it really surprised him that he could filter it amongst the sounds of the folks that were stuck. No one of the stuck were in danger, otherwise he would have delayed this mission in lieu of helping the victims of the quake. He shook his head; one would think that being another descendant of Superman would have earned him another nickname besides Big Blue. How many years had that been given to the men of his family? The ones that took on the hero mantle that is.

Jason swooped down lower to start scanning the area for the sound. At first pass he didn't see anything. He hovered and closed his eyes trying to focus on the sound. It was getting weaker, not stronger and that worried him. He flew with his eyes closed only following the sounds, he found a cave opening and landed with a gentle swoosh causing snow to swirl around his feet.

He entered the cave wearily, scanning slowly, trying to still follow the faint sound; rocks had crumbled blocking any further travel. He stared focusing his heat vision and blasting a hole for him to travel through. He stepped into the opening slowly. He moved forward a few more paces when he heard what sounded like a female voice.

"P—p-p-p-p-p-pl-l-le-e-e-assse." It was faint and she sounded cold. "H-e-e-e-e-lp-p-p-p me." Jason cocked his head and could have sworn the voice was right in front of him. He looked closer and saw what appeared to be an antique coffin half buried by rocks and ice. He saw a dainty hand sticking up through a crevice. He began quickly move the debris away from the coffin, trying to not have more debris fall onto it. When he got to the opening there was a pale blond looking up at him, her lips were blue and she wasn't shivering. "H-e-e-e-e-lp-p-p-p me." She whispered faintly. He reached over his shoulder and removed his cape. He then gently lifted what was left of the cover off of her and scooped her up, wrapping her up into the warmth of the very alien fabric.

"It's alright miss, I've got you," he smiled. He then turned and walked back the way he came leaving the cave. "Canary this is big blue." he spoke as he launched them into the air.

:Go ahead.:

:I've got a medical emergency, one female maybe in her twenties, she's hypothermic.:

: Got it, closest medical field office is too far if she's that cold. You could always take her to the cabin; you know how Arrow keeps that stocked for emergencies:

"I thought of that, seems like the best choice. Unless something that they can't handle comes up, I'll be taking care of her."

:Ok, I'll check in with you later:

Superman flew quickly taking special care not to jostle his passenger who was going in and out of consciousness. He made great time to the cabin of Connor Jonas Queen, II. AKA Arrow. He landed on the back deck softly and put his palm on the ID pad to gain entrance. The door opened automatically and he entered carefully as to not bump any part of the young lady in the door way. He went to the living room and set her in front of the fire place. He focused his heat vision onto the logs in the fireplace that erupted into a huge fire. He grabbed the quilt off of the couch and tossed it on top of her. He then zipped down a hall to retrieve some medical equipment. He spun out of the suit and into sweats and a T-shirt and then went back to his guest. He knelt at her side and gathered pillows to prop her up. He checked her vital signs and scanned her for any internal injuries. Being by the blazing fire, the pallor was gone from her face and her lips were no longer blue. His gaze stayed on her lips, he was totally and utterly fascinated. They were so perfect and utterly kissable.

He shook his head, where in the world did that thought come from? She was sick, and in no way should his libido, which it seemed had been on vacation for a very long time, and was now making its presence known, seemed appropriate in her medical care. He stood again and went to the kitchen to make some hot tea and grab some food. She would more than likely be hungry when she woke up.

Chloe had never been so cold in her entire life. She woke shivering, not knowing how long she had been asleep, or what happened to her team for that matter. She knew she was trapped; there was snow and rock all around her. She did the only thing she could think of with her free hand and that was to try and dig her way out. After several futile minutes she did what had become her last resort and cried for help.

It seemed like forever until she heard anyone come to where she was. She then felt warmth being wrapped around her and carried as if she would break. The heat radiating off the body that was carrying her was incredible. She opened her eyes briefly to see red and blue and dark hair, Clark. He had saved her yet again. She would thank him as soon as her brain was not nearly so muddled. She seemed to have lost herself to sleep and then woke to great warmth. She could hear the crackle of a fire and sighed in utter contentment. She felt someone check her blood pressure and her pulse which confused her then the presence was gone and lazily opened one eye to try and check out her surroundings but was too tired. She sighed again and snuggled into the warmth.

"Trying to pretend you're asleep?" The voice was low and a timbre that sent goose flesh sliding up her arms. Chloe opened her eyes slowly the light hurting her sensitive eyes. The voice was so familiar, but not really.

"Clark?" she spoke smiling.

"Ohhh boy" he spoke sitting down on the floor next to her. "What's your name miss?" he asked.

"Not funny Clark,"

"Not trying to be, just humor me will you? What's your name?"

"Chloe Sullivan," she spoke. He groaned. "What? Clark tell me?"

"Sorry Chloe but I'm not Clark."

"Sorry?" Chloe spoke fully awake now and looking at a replica of Clark that was definitely him but not. "I don't understand, where's Clark?" she asked terrified.

"Easy," his voice a gentle purr. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Chloe couldn't understand why this guy was not answering her question. "The battle against the Kandorians, where's Ollie? Where's the team?" she asked growing more anxious.

"Ok first things first," he spoke scooping her up and setting her on the couch then he joined her. "I'm Jason, but my friends call me JJ." Chloe just shook her head confused. "That battle, the Justice League defeated Zod and his allies. No one on the team was hurt, just you…um…went missing."

" Missing? How long have I been missing?" she asked getting really, really nervous.

"Look I would love to tell you more, but you need to eat, and rest."

"Haven't I rested enough? Where's Clark?" she got more adamant.

"Chloe," he spoke as he handed her the tea, "Drink, please, this will help you to feel better then I promise to tell you everything."

"Why won't you answer my questions?" she pleaded.

"If you drink this, I'll get someone here to you who can, I promise." He spoke. Chloe studied him wearily. He had the dark hair, and those seriously sexy blue eyes. His features seemed sharper than Clark's but no less yummy. Chloe nodded and drank a sip of the perfectly heated tea. It was chamomile and it was so smooth and warm.

"This is so good." She purred as she began to make short order of the beverage, feeling warm from the inside out. He smiled her as she began to smile at him, her mind was starting to get foggy and she was getting very, very sleepy. "Great tea." She smiled and yawned.

In a few minutes she was asleep. JJ took the cup from her and set it aside. He lay her down and covered her up, realizing she was still tightly wrapped in his cape. That just made his libido jump to the surface. He made sure she was comfortable then went to the kitchen and hit a button on the com pad.

"Hi JJ, how did the mission in the Arctic go?" the voice was regal. The blonde had a full beard and mustache neatly trimmed. He had more laugh lines than JJ remembered and there was definitely white hair at the temples.

"Uh…Uncle A.C something weird happened." He spoke trying to find a way to break the news that he may have found his Uncle's Watchtower.

"Spill it kid." A.C spoke curious.

"Can you break away from duty?" he asked.

"Uh oh."

"Seriously, this is urgent."

"Is there a reason you want me to leave my duties nephew?"

"Does the name Chloe Sullivan mean anything to you?" he asked nervously.

"WHAT?"

"I found a blonde trapped in some coffin type thing. She just came around about 5 minutes ago and was asking for Grandpa Clark. She says she's Chloe Sullivan."

"Where are you?" he asked.

"C.J's cabin."

"Ok, let me get back to you." A.C spoke and cut the link.

A.C sat for a long moment, his heart wrenching in his chest for his friends who didn't live to see the day the Tower returned. Oliver had taken it especially hard as he was the last person to see her alive and he had been responsible for her safety. Clark and Ollie's friendship was never the same after that. He shook his head and moved from his desk to go to hand off his duties for a short while. If it was Chloe she would be so confused.

Chloe came awake realizing a few things. 1- she needed to pee 2- she was really hungry 3- she was sore all over and 4- was utterly and completely confused. She sat up and threw the huge quilt off of her. She was still wrapped in something that was red and had a near silky texture to it. It was a cape, she pulled harder to see the symbol of the house of El on it. She smiled while tracing the symbol with her fingers.

JJ watched her with such fascination. Her hands worked his cape deftly. "You need anything?" he asked his voice cracking slightly. Chloe stopped what she was doing to turn to the Clark clone.

"JJ is it?"

"Yeah, Jason Jonathan Kent, at your service." He bowed slightly.

"Ahh you're a bit of a clown?" she teased. "Um restroom? Food?" she asked.

"Ah yess," he moved closer to her and held his hand out to her. She looked at it oddly then took it reluctantly. She stood, and then faltered landing firmly in his arms. "You ok?" his voice was huskier than he anticipated.

Chloe blushed as the sound vibrated down to her toes. "Uhh I guess I just don't have my land legs yet." She blushed. He smiled and scooped her up into his arms and carried her down the hall. "Totally unnecessary," she protested.

"Don't need you falling and hurting yourself." He smiled. He set her in the bathroom then left to fetch her some clothes, toiletries, and a towel. He came back and she was still standing in the same spot. "I'll be just a shout away if you need anything." He spoke smiling. He turned to leave the room.

Chloe wanted to say something to him, needed to but her mind was still not working right. "Uhh JJ?" she asked. He paused to face her. She gasped, Clark had been hot, yeah, but JJ was down right exotic. Chloe blushed. "Thanks, for…um everything."

"Your welcome, I'll make us some dinner, my guest should be here and maybe we can figure out what happened to you?" He winked and closed the door as he left. Chloe moved to the shower and turned on the spray with the touch of a button. She set the spray pattern and temperature and then shed her clothes and stepped into the warmth.

000000000000000000000

A.C had shown up while JJ was getting Chloe settled. AC was dressed down which he didn't do at all since taking on his new responsibilities."It really sounds like her." A.C spoke. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "God what a miracle that would be if it truly is her."

"What was Tower like?" JJ asked as he began to stir the chili he made.

"Ohh man. There was this old saying that dynamite comes in small packages. She definitely fit that. She kept us all in line. She was the glue that really kept us together. She was quick witted and thrived on a challenge."

JJ was making sandwiches when he heard the emergeny wail of the comnm. He cocked his head. "Go," A.C spoke smiling. "She'll be safe. I promise."

"I wanted to hear the story."

"I know, later. Go." A.C smiled. JJ nodded, spun into the suit and then flew out the back door.

A.C continued stirring the chili, finished the sandwiches, then went to the wine cabinet and pulled out a couple of white wines. He popped the cork on one and poured himself a drink. He had a feeling he was going to need it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe left the bathroom feeling like a million bucks. She was still confused about JJ but a shower always made her feel better. Her nose picked up the scent of food as she wandered down the hall and she followed the aromas to the kitchen. A table was set and she smiled at the thoughtfulness.

"Oh dear god, it is you." A voice spoke from behind her. She turned sharply at a familiar voice. Standing next to the fire was a blond man one that looked so familiar but not quite. Her eyes said what her mouth couldn't articulate. "Tower, its me,A.C" he spoke softly as he made his way toward her. She gasped. He was older, more mature, and so alien.

"Fish stick?" she spoke softly.

"I haven't been called that in a lifetime."

"What happened to you? You're… old,"

"Destinguished." He corrected. She rushed into his arms and he held her. The grief for the years lost consuming him.

"I don't understand what's happening," she sobbed. He just held her and comforted her until the rumble of her stomach broke the silence. "Come on sit,eat and I'll tell you my story and then we can figure out yours." She nodded. She sat and he joined her as they dug into their meals.

"The battle with the Kandorian's was brutal. Clark was nearly defeated by Zod. We were all pretty much out manned, but thanks to your Green K armory he was defeated. Oliver was never the same after that. Yeah he was still GA and fought the good fight, but the guilt of not stopping your kidnapping and disappearance haunted him. He found a good woman, married and moved on, but he was different. You'll meet his lineage soon enough." He smiled.

"And Clark, I mean JJ is like his…speaking of JJ where is he?"

"He had an emergency" A.C spoke tapping his ear.

"Ohhhhhhhhh, what about you?" Chloe looked over at him. A.C was always hot, but as an older man he was down right yummy looking.

"Well that gets a little more complicated for you." He smiled as he took a bite of his chili. "You all knew I was a meta but I never explained my origins." He shrugged. "I came from Atlantis. As a matter of fact my mother and father were royals."

"You were the Prince of the Sea and never said anything?" she smiled.

"Would it have mattered? I was still pretty lost trying to find my way in the world. Oliver gave that too me. He gave me direction. It was about 10 years later, my Uncle who was King got sick and I had to take over."

"Did you ever marry? Have kids?" Chloe asked. "Wait, how long have I been gone, what year is this?" A.C took a good long drink of his wine and sighed.

"January 22, 2110." He spoke soflty and Chloe's face paled.

"A hundred years, I've been gone a hundred years?" she started to hyperventilate. "Lois, Ollie," she stood and moved to the fire place. A.C followed slowly. "You have to send me back. Clark proposed, we were going to get married. Do you know how long I waited for that?" she turned to face him as tears streamed down her face.

"I do baby girl, I do. This isn't like you were flashed to another time or a different dimension. I'm not sure how this happened to you but time moved on past you while you slept or whatever." He spoke putting a hand on her face.

"But my family? Clark?" she whispered.

"First things first, ok. We need to get you to the tower and to Gerald Klein." His tone was soft.

"You aren't going to tell me what happened to Clark?"

"I can." JJ spoke entering the room in full Superman regalia. A.C turned and smiled as Chloe's face colored.

"You do that kid and I'll head to the Tower to get things ready. Bring her in the morning." He smiled at JJ. Chloe frowned and A.C turned to face her. "I'm probably your oldest friend," he smiled. "And I'll help you through this. I can't believe your alive side kick." He then kissed her forehead gently and turned and left the room.

The silence between JJ and Chloe was painful. "So you run around in your jammies often?" she asked staring back into the fire.

"If you disappeared during the battle, than you never got to meet Superman." He spoke.

Chloe chuffed "Superman, really?" she smiled.

"I didn't pick it out, it apparently came from Lois Lane."

Chloe gasped, "You aren't….i mean.."

"No, I am not a descendant of Lois and Clark." He smiled. Chloe seemed relieved.

"But Lois? My god what did she think? What did she do?"

"Look," he smiled slightly embarrassed at her staring at the emblem on his chest. "Let me slip into something not so flashy and I can tell you Clark's story ok?" he smiled. Chloe nodded and JJ left the room to go and change. Chloe shook her head. She had been away for a hundred years. Her last memory was of Clark and his proposal, now this guy who was nearly his twin and it broke her heart. She sat in front of the fire and the tears began to fall. Falling for the lost time, her lost love, her lost identity, her lost team, except for A.C and her lost life. She lost out on growing old and leaving this world. What would become of her now. The sobs snuck up on her and then she couldn't stop as her breath struggled to come for the tears. She had been engaged for all of 10 hours, it was like 2 days ago she was at her happiest two days turned into 100 years.

"Chloe?" the voice spoke entering the room. He was carrying a bottle of wine a glass and a box of tissues.

"Sorry," she sniffled trying to get control of her emotions.

"Why in Gods name are you apologizing to me. I'm really surprised that you lasted this long with out crying." He sat at the opposite end of the couch, handed her the box of tissues and then poured himself a glass of wine and set the bottle down. "Every child in the Kent clan knows this story." He paused. "Clark searched the world for you for at least a year. There was no trace, no clue, nothing. So on the anniversary of the battle, Your family, Lois, Clark and the JL had you declared dead. I'm sure A.C told you that Oliver Queen wasn't the same after that, neither was his relationship with Clark. Clark devoted himself to his training and came back to become Superman."

"Lois gave him that title?"

"Yeah," he smiled and took a drink. "Lois tried to stay in the reporting game, but the loss of you was too much for her to bear, so she left, married an officer in the Army and raised some kids. Lois lived to be nearly 80 when she succomed to old age." The tears were falling again. "Grandpa Clark well he tried the love thing with grandma, Lana." Chloe shook her head, that pain was too much. "It didn't last, they divorced right after my dad was born. Lana couldn't quite live up to your shadow, and she folded under the pressure. Plus with Grandpa's hero duties, it proved to be fatal to the relationship. He never remarried after that, he did the hero thing until he passed away in his sleep at the age of 100. We all speculated it was from a broken heart, he made sure that we all knew about Chloe, his great love." He smiled. Chloe was sniffling and wiping tears from her eyes. "My dad and mom live in New York, he's a litigation attorney, she's a cop."

"D..Doesn't he have powers?"

"Yeah, but the cape and stuff were never his thing. Grandpa understood that. My dad and mom had another child, would have been my older brother but he died very young. So they decided to take the adoption route, and I have 3 younger siblings, 2 brothers and a sister."

"Do they know about?" Chloe traced an S on her chest.

"Yeah, normal as normal can be, but so very supportive of me and my gig."

"I never got to see Bart grow up." She frowned.

"Bart did in fact grow up to become the Flash out of Edge City. He was great; he married a forensic scientist and had 3 kids. His grandkids are on the JL now too." It warmed Chloe's heart to know Bart did well for himself.

"Vic?"

"Never really recovered from your disappearance, he contracted a computer virus and well he died before he was 45."

"Oh god, I told him to be careful," Choe's heart broke for her tin man.

"Oliver had kids, did he and Dinah?..."

"Oh good grief no" JJ spoke smiling. "He found a match with an X-men. She was a telekinetic, and was as big a handful as he was. He tried to keep up the fight, but it was obvious that he missed you."

"Dinah?" Chloe asked even though the information was too much.

"She disappeared after the battle, and no one heard anything until her daughter showed up. She married, had a couple of kids, and was content to live her life in anonymity."

"This is horrible, and how is A.C still around. He's the freaking King of Atlantis, Really?"

"I'm surprised he didn't tell you that." He frowned.

"I was blasting questions at him faster than he could think," she blushed.

"I was told that about you," he smiled. "We all were."

"Jason right?" she asked. He nodded. "I like that better than JJ." That made him blush.

"I missed Clark learning to be the hero I knew he could be." She spoke wistfully.

"He never really gave up hope that you would be found."

"I was declared dead?" she whined.

"Because it helped them all to grieve." He replied. "It gave them an outlet to say good bye. There is however a time capsule buried in the back yard of the Tower. They stuffed it full of things and memories and letters for you. When we go over tomorrow, we could dig it up."

"I don't know if I'm ready for that," she whispered.

"Well its there if you want it." He spoke and she yawned.

"Thanks, Jason, for everything."

"Nothing to thank me for," he poured another glass of wine and drank it while she tried to absorb all she learned about the team.

00000000000000000000000000

_"Chloe," Clark's voice echoed in her ears. The tears filled her eyes and she wanted to die. They were standing in a field of wild flowers. She was dressed in her wedding gown he in jeans, blue shirt and red jacket. He reached out to her almost touching her but not quite._

_"I'm alive, why did you give up on me?" she cried._

_"I looked and looked for you baby." He spoke a frown on his face._

_"Not hard enough, not long enough."_

_"I looked and looked for you baby." He repeated._

_"But you didn't find me,." _

_"Chloe" he spoke, then it was like the sound was turned off`. His lips were moving and she couldn't hear a word he said._

_"Clark?" she shouted. He reached toward her again but he was further away. "Why did you give up on me?" she yelled. The distance between them was greater. She tried to run toward him and got tangled up in her dress and fell. "Don't go, don't leave me…"_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," Chloe spoke sitting up dripping with sweat. Jason entered the room to see the frightened and wide eyed look on her face. He knelt by her bed side waiting for her to calm down.

"You okay?"

"How'd I get here?" she asked looking like a lost child.

"Here where? The bedroom or this house?" She chuckled at how her question must have sounded to him.

"The bedroom, last thing I remember I was sitting on the couch."

"Ahh, whew well you were you then got sleepy and laid down fell asleep almost as soon as your head hit the pillows." He paused, a blush reaching his cheeks. "I brought you here thinking the couch wouldn't be so comfortable."

"Ohhh," she frowned and then shivered.

"You wanna talk about your dream?"

"Not really,"

"Alright." He stood and stretched. He was going to leave when he cocked his head and shook it.

"You gotta go?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Go," she tried to smile which only made him frown. " I'll be fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah, promise."

"Alright, I won't be long, if you need anything…"

"If I get into trouble I promise that I will shout for help." She smiled.

"Ok," he spoke and left the room, a few seconds later a sonic boom could be heard over the cabin. Chloe just shook her head. Her heart was hurting for the loss of Clark, the dream was real, so very real and it felt like part of her soul had died.

She flopped backwards on the bed and pulled the blankets up to her chin, her entire world had just been upended, and she was totally and utterly lost. A.C was the only thing familiar to her and even he wasn't the same. She yawned, stretched, and turned on her side and fell into a very light sleep.

Chloe woke to the smell of heaven, the smell of coffee. She opened her eyes and it took a minute to figure out where she was, and her spirits fell. Day one in world without Clark and her boys. The tears threatened to fall, and she gasped at the pain. She sat up when nature called. On the chair in the corner she saw a bath towel with toiletries stacked on top and clothes draped over the back. She shook her head fighting a smile. She crawled out of bed, grabbed everything and made her way into the rooms' bathroom.

JJ was trying not to listen to her, but her heart beat was like a siren song. He had never felt like this for or about anyone. He wanted everything to be perfect for her but knew she had a long road from her past to the present. He continued making breakfast at normal speed to ease his nerves at seeing the one he knew as Watchtower again. He made himself a plate and then poured himself a cup of coffee and sat at the kitchen table. He pulled out a lap top and began to read the days news.

"Good morning," Chloe spoke as she entered the kitchen. JJ smiled and closed his lap top and stood to put his dishes into the sanitizer. Chloe made her way to the coffee pot and poured coffee into the cup waiting for her.

"There is bacon and eggs under the covered plate. When you're ready, we can head into the Tower to meet with Dr. Klein." He spoke softly. Chloe nodded, blushing at what the timbre of his voice was doing to her.

"Thank you," she spoke carrying her cup and the plate to the table. "I didn't hear you come back last night, how was your emergency?"

"Quick," he spoke returning to the table with another cup of coffee, "And I know how to be very quiet." He winked at her and smirked. Chloe just shook her head and dug into her breakfast. Chloe finished and JJ took her dishes and set them into the sanitizer. "You ready to go?" he spoke standing and putting his coffee cup away.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she stood and went to where he stood. "So how are we getting to the Tower?"

JJ smiled and spun into the red and blue clad superhero. "We fly of course," he scooped her up into his arms and stepped out of the open door and onto the back patio.

"You mean?"

"Yup, Grandpa Clark's legacy." He then leaped into the air and flying them toward Watchtower.

Chloe clung to JJ in wonder. They were passing the world by in a steady pace. The freedom that he must feel to do this, the joy of not being bound to any of the normal rules of man. It made her heart ache even more, she missed out on Clark learning to fly, to use his powers to their fullest.

"If you think any harder you're probably going to give yourself a brain cramp." JJ spoke looking down at his passenger.

"Sorry, this," she paused, "Is amazing; the freedom…"

"I never got what the big deal was until I developed my ability. My dad never flew much and Grandpa Clark well he took me up but not a lot." He shrugged.

"I never got to see Clark's first flight," she frowned.

"I can't even begin to know what you're going through." He paused trying to collect his thoughts. "I'll help you however I can."

Chloe saw the genuine smile on his face, and sadness in his eyes. He was a Kent, nearly a twin of Clark's. Her body betrayed her by responding to the strength of his arms and the grace of his mobility. She had just lost her fiancée, time had been stolen from her, her life had been stolen from her, how could she be wanting some one else already.

"Thank you," she whispered politely and lost herself in the world as they slid past it.


	3. Chapter 3

A.C was pacing the length of the lab waiting for JJ's arrival. He didn't want to tell the other's about her until she was examined by Dr. Klein. He had to know for sure. After he left part of him wondered if maybe she was a clone? Lord knew that the JL had been through that before. He was just about to call his nephew when the swish of his arrival echoed through the lab. A.C turned to see JJ with Chloe, the look on wonder on her face made him nearly cancel the appointment. He wanted to honestly believe it was her, but he needed to be sure.

"Good morning fish stick," She spoke cheerily.

A.C blushed and JJ laughed. "Fish stick?" he asked.

"Never you mind." He spoke seriously. "I need you to go and debrief on the disaster." He spoke seriously. JJ was tweaked on why he was getting dismissed.

"Sure," he spoke staring at his uncle strangely.

"And boy, not a word of her to anyone," he spoke. JJ nodded confused and left quietly. Chloe just looked at A.C like he had sprouted a second head. His expression softening to her. "I didn't get any sleep last night, baby girl." He whispered. "I want so much for you to be you.."

"But you think maybe I'm not?" she asked. He nodded ashamed of the doubt.

"Good, I'm glad you're thinking." She smiled and patted his cheek with her hand. "I would have doubts too."

"Chloe,"

"Don't. let's get you the proof and then we can talk." Chloe was hoping she was a clone. It felt weird to think that in her own head, but if she were a duplicate, than the real Chloe got her happily ever after and she could live this life guilt free. A.C smiled at her, took her hands in his and led her to another lab to meet the descendant of Bernard Klein.

JJ debriefed on the mission then left to avoid any questions regarding his rescue that took him away from the arctic. The gang thought that was weird since he was usually very cheery and very open about things. This piqued the curiosity of one Jake Allen. He was an even more aloof version of Bart. He got some of his grandfathers' best traits. He knew that A.C was on the campus, but made it apparent he wanted his privacy. Jake decided to do some investigating of his own. And once his curiosity was piqued he was like a pit bull on a pant leg.

After 2 hours in the lab, Chloe and A.C sat in the waiting area, results were to be in soon."Did you sleep well?" he asked as she yawned.

"Like Sleeping Beauty," she tried to crack a joke. A.C just looked at her concerned.

"I dreamt of Clark," she frowned. A.C wanted to comfort her but wanted the ultimate proof that this was their Tower and not some imposter. Gerald Klein entered the room with a manila folder and a look of bewilderment on his face.

A.C nodded and massaged the bridge of his nose. He then sat up, "Go and bring back that device." He spoke to no one. Chloe just looked at him strangely. Gerald didn't seem to care.

"Who are you talking to?" she asked.

"JJ, he's been listening," he smiled. Chloe blushed.

"How?"

"In due time, Chloe Ann Sullivan," he spoke, knowing what reciting her full name to her would mean. She shook her head.

"No, see I liked your idea that I was a clone. That would mean that the other me would have gotten her happily ever after and I could live what ever this live is meant to be. I can't be here, you hear me! I CAN'T BE HERE!" she stood shouting as the tears began to fall in earnest. A.C stood and pulled her into his warm embrace, his tears falling as well. Gerald left the room to let the friends have some piece. He stepped into the hall and exited to another area only to find Jake sneaking around.

"Uh hi," he spoke looking around.

"No, uh hi, you aren't allowed over here, remember?"

"What?" he shrugged, "one tiny little fire …"

"Jake!" his voice got serious.

"Ok, ok, I'm gone, but could you tell me at least.."

"Good bye Jake," he spoke more adamantly.

Jake sighed and turned and left shaking his head, patience wasn't one of his virtues, he would find out what was going on and it would be soon.

000000000

JJ heard his uncle and took off in an instant. 20 minutes later he entered the lab through a back door. He placed the device in front of Gerald who leaped into action.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Private section C," he spoke and in a flash JJ was gone.

Private section C was lead lined. Its where folks went when they wanted absolute privacy. JJ liked to use it to when the weight of the world go to be too much. He opened the door and his senses were inundated with sounds and smells of profound grief. A.C sat at the foot of the guest bed, watching, very nearly standing guard.

"So it is her?" A.C only nodded he looked all of his years at that point.

"I want to go and talk to the team, to let them know," he whispered. JJ nodded, his heart breaking for the old-young blond grieving prone on the bed. "If you could keep her here for the day at least," A.C spoke standing wearily. JJ only nodded again. A.C left the room and went to gather the team. Part of JJ's logical brain knew he should sit where his uncle did, to not invade her space, to let her go. But logic was being trumped by his hero complex. To swoop in and save the damsel in distress, and that's exactly what he did. JJ knelt by the bed and reached out and put a hand on Chloe's back, rubbing gentle circles. It seemed to sooth her as her hiccups started to subside. He thought for a minute that she had fallen asleep. He moved to pull his hand away and in an instant found himself in trouble.

"Don't leave me." Her voice was small, smaller than he ever could have imagined. It took a bit of his special hearing to even pick it up. She took a deep breath and rolled onto her back. Her eyes closed her and breathing was still a bit ragged. She reached out to touch his face, and they both groaned. Eyes still closed she sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face on his shoulder. Stunned he was a deer trapped in the headlights of oncoming traffic. He was about to peel her arms off of him when he felt her lips kissing his neck. He had to bite his lip to keep from making a sound. It was like a butterfly walking across his skin, and it sent a fire straight to his groin. How could he want this woman that he had just met, let alone was the long lost love of his grandfathers life, not aged a day. So lost in the thought he missed her hand sliding down his chest, and reaching for his belt.

"I've missed you." She purred as she started to kiss the length of his jaw. That was like ice to his skin. He gently removed her body from his traitorous one. She never woke.

"I know," he spoke softly as he lay her back in bed.

"Why didn't you find me?" she pleaded. His heart ached more for the tone in her voice.

"It was impossible," he tucked her back in bed.

"Didn't you love me?"

"More than you could have ever imagined." He spoke the words that his grandfather often recited.

"I'm lost," she sniffed, as tears slid down her cheeks.

"I will always be with you, I will show you the way," he whispered. There was no response, she was asleep again. JJ moved the chair to the corner of the room, away from the bed, away from temptation.

00000000000000000000

"Noooooewayyyyyyyyyyyy," Jake spoke. "Can I see her? Gramps always said that she was like sex on stick."

"Ewwwwwwww, Jake," Miranda Lance- Ashcroft spoke.

"Welll? That's what he said." Jake spoke getting defensive.

"How old are you guys?" A.C asked. "No Jake you can't meet her yet. She's pretty torn up. Give her time."

"Boy do I have questions," he spoke.

"I know,"

"Are you sure?" Connor spoke, he had been studying the others, watching the responses.

"One hundred percent." A.C spoke. The other heroes in the room remained silent.

"And JJ is with her?" he asked.

"Yes," A.C spoke.

"How?" They all asked in unison.

"Gerald is examining the device JJ found her in, maybe it could lend some clues. Right now she's very scared her whole life, two live's passed her by." He spoke.

"Now, I have some things to get done, I'll be back in a few hours, I'm warning you Jake, leave her alone," he shot the kid a grimace. Jake put his hands up in surrender.

"Why?"

"You're more like your grandpa than even you realize, she isn't ready for you yet, trust me," Jake caught his meaning and acquiesced. "Good, now, see in you in a few hours."

0000000000000000

Chloe had felt pain, exquisite, and mind numbing and then there was the hand on her back, strong, warm and familiar, :Clark: she thought and sighed. She was back home, he was alive, he had found her. Then the hand was moving away from her. "Don't leave me," she whispered as she rolled over. She felt the presence next to her. She was safe, secure and loved. She wasn't left to fend for herself one hundred years into the future. She needed more contact, She reached out to touch his face, and it was heaven and very, very real. She needed more still and sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face on his shoulder. His smell was masculine and delicious and was sure he wouldn't mind she took a little taste, it was her favorite flavor. And yet she needed more and was confused as to why he wasn't participating. He loved the topography of her body. So she would take control, spoils to the victor and all that. She began to slide her hand down his muscled chest to her favorite play ground below his belt line.

"I've missed you." She purred as she started to kiss the length of his jaw. Chloe couldn't figure out why Clark changed, he became cold, distant.

"I know," he spoke softly. Chloe sighed hearing his voice, he was putting her to bed and then play time would come.

"Why didn't you find me?" she pleaded.

"It was impossible," he tucked her back in bed.

"Didn't you love me?"

"More than you could have ever imagined."

"I'm lost," she sniffed; her arms to tired to push off the blankest and reach for him. She felt him pull further and further away from her.

"I will always be with you, I will show you the way," he whispered. That was the last thing that Chloe heard as she succumbed to physical exhaustion.


	4. Chapter 4

A.C made a hasty journey back to Atlantis, traveling immediately to his home, to the private rooms below ground. Security was tighter then Fort Knox, needed palm and eye recognition. He entered the private quarters and made his way down a long hall to a room he hadn't seen in nearly 50 years, he opened the door to see Clark lying in bed, a weak sun lamp over his bed, he was asleep. A.C shook his head, now what was he supposed to do? Clark had forced him into a weird sort of Faustian bargain. Let him live the remainder of his years in peace while he waited, hoping Chloe would be found. His sacrifice would be the loss of the sun, with out its brilliant light he would only grow weaker until one day he would die.

A.C had been angry at him for faking his death in the first place, that the world could have 2 Supermen. That his family would still love him no matter what. Clark had stated that he knew he had the love of his family, it was regret over the love of one woman that he would prolong his life for if only to say good bye. To know that he wasn't wrong, that she had lived somewhere out of his reach and to love her just one more time before he went on to his next big adventure, to where he knew he would see old friends again. A.C sat in the chair in the room, staring, how would he break the news to his friend; after all Clark had wanted to be left alone.

"Arthur?" he spoke his voice was weaker than A.C remembered. Clark had only ever grayed at the temples and still didn't really wrinkle; if aging gracefully could have been bottled Clark would have been a trillionaire a million times over.

"Yeah, Clark its me." He spoke softly.

"You agreed that the only reason you would ever visit was if…" Clark came to full alert and sat up. "You found her?" A.C had long been schooled in the art of the poker face. He kept his dealings always close to the vest to protect his interests. "Is she….does she….did she…."

"Easy Clark and yes she was found, by Jason no less." A.C quirked a smile.

"Good boy," Clark whispered trying to get out of bed. "How is she?" he spoke his thoughts going a million miles a minute on the idea that he was right, and Chloe lived.

"She's a little shell shocked at the moment,"

"What aren't you telling me?" Clark asked.

"Who ever took her, and how ever they kept her, she hasn't aged a day, in a hundred years." A.C spoke.

Clark froze in his attempt to get up. "Not a day?" A.C shook his head.

"But, that would mean?"

"Very well preserved, she just found out about the guys yesterday,"

"And it is her?"

"Yes, not a clone, she met Gerald this morning. Right now Jason is keeping her company. She was heart broken over you."

"I need to see her."

"A little complicated don't you think?" A.C grumbled bitter still over hiding his friend from his family. A.C had grown up really with only his dad and watched him die an old man while he still lived. If he had had the chance to have more time with Tom he would have realigned the planets to make it happen.

"A.C," Clark spoke. "Look I know I tricked you into this, but come on honestly I was even getting on my nerves; cranky, mopy, and for the simple reason that I was sure she was out there somewhere. I know that they all thought I was senile." He smiled.

"Yeah I did," A.C smiled. "But I _lived_ with regrets to Clark, I chose this life for my heritage, you chose this life to hide from the world and your own pain. Didn't you learn anything from your younger days? If I could have had 50 years more with my dad, I would have taken it. Now, you're sort of back when you started, the UV wasn't nearly enough to keep you healthy. You've been out of the sun for a long time. I've read the reports. So now you live long enough to tell her you live and then leave her?" he spoke venting his frustration.

"But its time we didn't have back then, time to talk, to say good bye, I know my time is almost done, I can feel myself aging more every day. Let me see her and let me have what ever time I have left, showing her that I did love her…."

"And what of the ring?" A.C spoke. His mind had toiled over everything on his return swim. He knew of the ring that could have sent Clark back in time.

"Believe me if I had had it, I would have used it to not let her be taken. It disappeared not long after she did."

"The death of you will kill her." He spoke.

"Always her protector, eh fish stick?"

"She always looked out for me," he smiled. "And I will be the last surviving member of her past."

"Then make sure that she's happy." He spoke. "I had tried to do that, but it seemed to little to late, let her find love again, help her to grieve,"

"Well this is a pointless conversation, because I'm not going to do your dirty work for you. This is a dangerous game Clark," he spoke.

"Danger? I'm invulnerable, old man,"

"Who is calling who old? You _were _invulnerable, check a mirror. Your heart never was and neither was hers." A.C teased with a not so well hidden warning in his tone.

"Let me see her, please." Clark spoke.

A.C sighed heavily, "I will have one of my guards take you to the Lost Isle." He spoke. "The intense UV may actually be more harmful to you so be careful. I will bring her to you in a couple of hours." He spoke and turned and left the room. Clark sat there stunned; he was going to see Chloe again, after a hundred years. He needed to prepare, he got up and began puttering around the room.

00000000000000000000

Jason and Chloe were in the kitchen making lunch. Chloe found his company very pleasant. Sure he looked like Clark, but he had a sharp mind and a quick tongue. There was light in his eyes that she didn't remember in Clark's. He told her of storied of his younger days and of the discovery of his powers. The one's he shared of when he hit puberty had her nearly in tears from laughter. They were drinking coffee and eating when A.C entered the room. To Chloe he looked like he had aged another decade.

"JJ, I hate to do this to you, but I need to borrow this young lady for awhile."

"And go where Uncle, I can take her." He offered.

"Not this time, it appears that one of my scientists may have heard of the device that kept Chloe young all this time, and wants to examine her himself."

"Is everything alright?" Chloe asked the obvious question.

"Yes, very much so, he was just concerned about any possible after effects of the stasis." A.C smiled.

"So when do we leave?" Chloe smiled.

"Now," A.C took her hand in his. "Now, JJ," he spoke. "I know for a fact that there is a brood of people upstairs that are desperate to hear of the legendary Watchtower, go on, entertain them." He smiled warmly.

"When will you be back?" he tried to sound casual.

"When she is released from my physician," he smiled.

"Hey, it'll be ok," Chloe smiled at him not sure why she needed to reassure him. "I've known A.C longer than you've been alive, he'll take good care of me." She winked at him and let A.C take her out of the room and toward an entrance that only he had clearance to use. It was a winding stair case that led down toward a submarine base.

They entered the small sub and A.C shut all the doors. "So now that we're out of ear shot of Jason, you want to tell me what's really going on?" she asked.

"Ummmmm, no," A.C smiled. "Now sit that cute butt of yours down and strap in. We're going on a trip that only a few humans have ever made."

"Where is that?"

"To Atlantis, sidekick." He winked at her as she sat next to him in the cockpit, as he fired up the very advanced submarine and undocked it.

"How long?"

"About an hour really, we catch the right current and bang there we are."

"Ahhhh." They headed out to sea and it was clear that A.C was avoiding having to talk to her.

"So did you ever marry?" She blurted out.

"Yes." He answered.

"Well?" she asked.

He smiled and turned to her, "I found Kara." He grinned.

"Did she not don the mantle of Superhero?"

"Knowing that Clark was never the same after you left, she was disenchanted and lost. She and I found each other just before I took my throne. I tried to give her an out," he smiled.

"And?"

"Well she's at home; she's not been to the surface in a very, very long time. She gave over to my heritage, and I have been blessed with a long and happy life."

"Kids?"

"Apparently Atlantean's and Kryptonian's aren't compatible to have children." He frowned.

"Oh A.C," Chloe frowned.

"Don't Chloe, she was heart broken too, afraid that I would leave her for a mermaid to give me an heir, which is nonsense, mermaids really don't exist." He teased. "But, I really do get what you felt when you fell for her cousin. Kara is more than I could have ever wished for,"

"Ohh you naughty, naughty boy. So that's why Jason calls you uncle?" she smiled. But the rest of the JL did as well which had her stumped.

"Yes, I am a great Uncle to Jason, and to the rest of the gang, really because I was brother to their grandparents."

"Very, very true." She sighed. "I will get to meet them right?"

"Yes, after this, if you want to." He spoke and the sentence sent a chill down her spine. Chloe just looked at him trying to find the meaning in his words.

00000000000

Clark hadn't been this nervous since well, ever. His Chloe was alive and unchanged by time. Would she find him attractive? Would she be put off by him being old? He had the ring he was going to give her the night he sort of proposed in the pocket of his jeans. He wanted so much to give her the life she wanted, and now fates cruel joke and his bargain to just see her again one more time would again cheat them of the life they could have.

He brought the journals that he had written, the ones to personal to put in the time capsule, with him. Every time he thought of her he would put the words to paper. There were 3 full boxes of journals for her. He paced, than he sat, then he paced some more. He wanted A.C to hurry, the sand in his hour glass was waning and he wanted to see Chloe before it ran out. It was nearly an hour later, he sprawled out on the bed in the tiny hut he was on and snoozed when he heard the chuff and chortle of the transport sub arrive. His palms were instantly sweaty and his heart was beating a mile a minute. He needed to wait, wanted her to come to him. Like he had dreamt of every night since she disappeared.

00000000

"This is Atlantis?" Chloe asked. A.C opened the hatch to the sandy beach ahead of them.

"Yes," he spoke wearily. His heart ached for her, he would have to endure picking up the pieces of her broken heart. "I must return to Atlantis proper." He spoke as he helped her out of the sub and onto the sand.

"But what am I doing here?"

"If you follow your heart, you will find what you seek. If you need anything at all, pick up a shell and whisper my name." he smiled. He winked at her and the shell to the sub closed as it reversed and headed back into the ocean. Chloe was totally and utterly confused. Her friend just left her on an island in the middle of nowhere in a place that shouldn't really exist.

"Follow my heart?" she spoke turning on her heal to face the island directly.

"Yes, follow your heart, that's what I did." Suddenly her legs couldn't hold up her weight, and she dropped to her knees. What she was seeing was impossible. She shook her head in disbelief as the tears were blurring her vision. She covered her mouth in utter disbelief. In a minute she felt the warm strength of Clark surrounding her. It was too much and soon darkness over came her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe woke with a start, she was in a tropical hut and the last thing she remembered was, "Clark!" she shouted. She turned her head to see him kneeling by the bed, unshed tears in his eyes. He was older, grey at the temples, a little more filled out than she remembered but utterly and completely Clark. "Are you real?" she whispered. He only leaned and took her lips in a kiss so gentle it nearly made her weep. "I don't understand," she whispered studying the new and old of his face, "I was told you died in your sleep." She whispered. He kissed her forehead, her eyes, her nose, her cheeks, nibbled one ear and then the other.

"I know you and your questions baby, but I've waited nearly 2 lifetimes to see you again, to touch you again, do you really want to spend it talking?" he whispered.

"You…you still want me?"

"Baby I would have to be dead to not ever want you, even then I may make St. Peter blush," he teased. She groaned as he ran a hand through her hair. "The question is do you still want me?" he pulled back, uncertainty filled his eyes. She bit her lip then grinned, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him for all the years that she missed.

000000000000000

A.C entered the private royal residence with a heavy heart. Chloe was getting her Clark but only until his life force faded. He'd been out of the direct yellow sun for quite some time and his lab reports reflect the damage done. A.C needed his wife, his comfort, he went into the master bedroom and she wasn't around. He searched the upper level until one of the servants told him that she was in the nursery.

He found Kara rocking an infant in the nursery, she aged some as did he. But to him she would always be the young and vivacious Kryptonian who stole his heart like a champion thief. She felt him enter rather than saw him. She looked up and could see that he had the weight of the world his shoulders. She stood, the infant she held was fast asleep and she gently lay him in his bassinet. She moved to him with royal grace and held him.

"This really really sucks." He spoke into her hair as he wrapped his arms around her.

"So they're together?"

"On the Lost Isle." He spoke sighing heavily.

"What more can you do, you held your end of the bargain, the rest is up to him."

"Until I get to pick up the pieces. He's dying, love, and he gets to give her romance until then. Then we get to pick up the pieces," he pulled back to see the love in her eyes.

"And she'll be grateful to have you. You and Chloe were always close, she was more like your sister than friend or even boss." She smiled.

"I know, but how many times in her life does she get to endure heart ache?"

"Think of it this way, at least she gets the chance to love him, and be loved by him. She'll get that closure, who else gets that? After a hundred years."

"I love you," he whispered and kissed her cheek.

"I know," she smiled cheekily.

"Ahhhh you're up to something then."

"What ever do you mean, my King?" she smiled.

"Kara?"

"Oh all right, one of the young nurses here wants to go to a surface school," she smiled.

"And?"

"It would be part time, and I offered maybe to help out here," she smiled up at him biting her lip.

"Of course," he smiled. "Have her come to our office so we can get her ready to go to the surface, and if this makes you happy, then help away." He grinned. "Right now however I need you, your strength, I don't know if I have the strength to help Chloe through this again." He frowned.

"Well then come, milord."

"Hey."

"Come on A.C half the fun is needling you." She smiled as she led him back to their room.

0000000000000000000000

Chloe couldn't breathe, Clark's hands slipped under her blouse and he was playing with the mounds of her chest. The look on his face brought tears to her eyes. One hand left her chest and slid to her face to cup it gently. "Don't cry baby, I'm here," he leaned and captured her lips in a needy kiss.

"More, I have to have more." She frowned. He smiled and knelt on the bed and stripped, leaving Chloe clothed and hungry. His body was still the most decadent thing she had ever seen.

He lay next to her on the bed, his heat radiating to her, enveloping her like a favorite blanket she missed for a lifetime. She lay on her side to face him and just stared, trying to memorize the newness and the strangeness of his face. He then reached slowly and started to undress her, buttons popping, like an eager child opening a Christmas present, Chloe was his gift, his greatest treasure and he wanted to restamp the look and feel of her to his soul. When she was at last naked, he shuddered from shear anticipation. Not wanting to waist any more time, Chloe smirked and lazily draped a leg over his thigh causing his arousal to lurch and him to gulp. "I've already waited for a lifetime you really gonna make me wait any longer?" she purred.

He rolled onto his back, pulling her onto his chest, his length pinned between them. Clark kissed her senseless. Chloe slid a hand between their bodies and began to stroke him. Clark tossed his head back and groaned, hips bucking, her hand on him was exquisite torture.

"You…guh…keep that up and this will be over way too soon." He panted and flipped her onto her back and held himself over her. "But, if you want to play dirty." He leaned and nipped at her lips then kissed his way down her body. He took special time and care suckling and laving her chest, like tasting ambrosia, he didn't recall her ever tasting so sweet, but a hundred years was a long time. He licked lazily down her belly to her moisture soaked curls. With still a little of his super breath, he blew a cool and gentle breeze against her super heated flesh. Chloe's hips had a mind of their own and bucked up toward his face. Taking that as all the invitation he needed her brought a hand to gently part her, and licked that nubbin that greeted him so welcomingly.

The first pass of his tongue had her very nearly screaming his name. His other hand rested against her belly to keep her hips still, and he feasted like a starving man. Her hand gripped his hair, to keep him there, " she moaned, "Just…..a…..," and with one wicked twist of his tongue Chloe was flying off the precipice that she had been walking on, and it was heaven.

She was nothing but a flesh colored puddle of goo, Clark smirked and crawled up her body. His knees, between her thighs, spread her legs as wide as he could, opening her to him. He lowered his moist tip to her moist flesh. Her eyes closed while she was trying to catch her breath.

"Look at me," he purred and her eyes opened lazily and slid into her with one not so gentle push.

"Clark," she panted. He was kissing her chin, her neck, her ears, while wild hands were playing with her breasts. His hips slowly rocked back and forth, very nearly coming all the way out and sliding in as far as he could. Chloe had been a very patient girl, waiting a hundred years from then, when he proposed, to love him again. She hooked her heals around his firm butt and encouraged, harder, faster.

It was a marathon, a race Chloe didn't want to end. "I love you so much," Clark whispered in her ear. "Every day without you was a lifetime for me." His tears falling on her shoulder, "I always thought of you in my heart as my wife," he kissed her mouth as his thrusts became more urgent and in moments they were flying together.

Chloe stared up at him, Clark stared down at her, "That was just….."

"Amazing," she filled in.

"No doubt about it. God, I missed you."

"I haven't had time, I thought you were lost to me and here you are." She smiled, her head already spinning with the possibilities of life beyond the island. She saw a shadow dance across his face. "What?" she asked.

"The beach here is fabulous, lets take a walk." He spoke, he stood in all his naked splendor and held a hand to her and pulled her off of the bed.

"Wait," she spoke stopping him. "Won't we be seen?"

"No one comes here," he smirked. Chloe nodded and let him lead her to the beach. The sun and sand were warm and the water was lazily licking the shore. Chloe clung to him afraid he would evaporate. He wrapped his arm around her and held her reveling in her very existence. "God, I wish that the guys could have seen you, alive." He frowned.

"I miss them, Green Bean, Impulse, Vic, even Dinah?" she turned, "And you?" her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"There is so much I want to tell you," he smiled wiping her tears away.

"Does it have to be now? We have time, we have a lifetime." She smiled and there it was again, that shadow, a hidden pain. "Clark?" she questioned.

"I have something for you." He stopped and dropped to his knees in front of her. "I regret not having this when I first proposed." He looked up at her and smiled. "Chloe Ann Sullivan, I lived a couple of lifetimes without you, and always in my heart knew you were alive, that I would get the chance to see you again, hold you again, touch you again and place my ring on your finger." He slid the diamond onto her left ring finger. "I love you Chloe and want nothing more but your happiness all the days of your life." He kissed the ring and her finger and stood, pulling away from her slightly to stare out to sea.

"What's going on Clark?" she spoke wanting to sound more confident than she felt. He turned to her and the tears began to fall.

"Moping was nearly Olympic for me after I lost you. I would talk to anyone who would listen about how wonderful you were. I went into training after you disappeared, as a distraction to get my mind off of you." He wiped his eyes. "When Jon was born, he was so….wow. It was amazing watching him grow. Then I was a grandpa, can you believe it me? It was obvious though to everyone that I hadn't nor would I ever get over loosing you. My one true and great love. So, I went to my oldest friend, and struck a deal, if he could hide me," he paused to gather his courage. "…I faked my death Chloe. I left my family to wait for you. I knew you were alive, I knew you were still out there, but they thought I was senile waiting after all that time."

Chloe was wiping her tears away; the pain in her chest was agonizing. "A.C didn't really want to do it, but I guilted him into it. The trade off, I would be cut off from the yellow sun. Gradually I would become weak and one day I would fall asleep and not wake up. A.C hated lying to the kids about me, and I made him swear that he wouldn't come visit until he found you." He spoke. "Today was the first time I've seen him in years." He tried to smile.

"But you—you're in the sun right? You can power up? Live happily ever after with me? Right?" Clark looked away from her unable to hide his shame at what he had done. "Clark?"

"I've grown a lot weaker in the waning days," he frowned, "The end for me is coming." He whispered and Chloe dropped to her knees in agony.

"Then why? Why would you reappear to only leave me again?" She sobbed. He dropped to his knees beside her and pulled her into his embrace. "Why?" she squeaked as the tears fell.

He only rocked her and whispered soothing nonsense to her. A.C was right; he had been a fool, but a fool for a lifetime for just a few days of her alive and loving him, until they parted. Surely the fates would let them be together again, in another life.

"Baby, there was still a chance that you were gone, and if I were to meet you in the next life, I could at least tell you that I waited," he spoke kissing her head.

"But how, can I go on? This isn't my time, that isn't my home, those aren't my friends" she spoke staring up into his eyes. "What about….. the Ring, didn't….."

"Chloe that ring disappeared right after you did, and if it were meant to be found, I would have used it long before now to get to you." He kissed her hair.

"This isn't fair," she cried. "I lose you twice in my lifetime?"

"Shhhh angel, shhhhhhhhhhh," he rocked her back in forth.

"It's a miracle that we have now," he whispered.

"But now will end, and I'm going to be alone, again."

"You will find a way to move on," he couldn't bring a smile to his lips. "I've loved you for years when I could have had you, and years when you were just a dream, and I will wait for you in heaven where we will be together forever."

"I love you more than you'll ever imagine." She sniffed.

"I love you more than you could ever imagine." He repeated. "There will come a time when the grief will not be so painful and you will find love despite your self." He smiled.

"But it won't be you." she sniffed.

"But you will have me in your heart and in you memory, I will never be that far from you."

"That's not going to be enough for me." She spoke standing and walking away from him

"Baby please." He followed.

"No, I won't….I'll find that ring….and and…." Clark wrapped his arms around her while the sobs racked her body.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," his heart rejoicing and breaking in the same turn to have her alive and leaving her behind. "I wrote," he spoke trying to stifle his own tears and fears. "Every time I thought of you I wrote, there are enough journals for you to read," he kissed her neck, and her hair.

"But all I want is you," she looked up at him and the look on her face shattered his heart into a million bits.

"And you have me, and in the next life, we'll be together."

"But it hurts so much now," she ached.

"I know sweet, I know. In time it won't be quite so bad and before you know it, it won't quite hurt at all." She turned and held him as if her life depended on it, memorizing the freshness of his skin, the warmth of his arms, his breath against her ear.

"I love you Clark Kent," she spoke and looked up and kissed him, climbed up his body and wrapped her tiny frame around his. He held her, letting her lead, letting her grief become his own, to maybe help her to heal sooner.

"I love you too baby." He purred as he made love to her standing on the beach, holding her clinging frame to his. His heart would never know any greater joy than this woman in his arms.

00000000000000

They sat on a blanket under the stars, Chloe held in the cradle of his body. "How much time do you have?" she asked her voice cracking.

"Not very much," he spoke softly. "I don't want for you to see me like that," he spoke.

"Clark you can't be serious, I won't leave,"

"As my last request love, please, don't stay. I want the last image of me in your head be the one of us making love, not me on my death bed."

"But,"

"Please,"

Chloe spun facing him, "When?" she needed to know.

"In a few days." 'Maybe less' he thought. She gasped, new tears falling. "Don't baby, I can die a happy man, knowing I got to hold you in my arms again." He smirked. "To kiss you," he stole one. "Touch your softness," he trace a figure eight around her breasts "To feel warmth again where there was only cold and loneliness."

"Why does it have to be this way, isn't there any way?"

"I've thought, I railed against it and my last hope was to wait, that maybe by some miracle you'd be found. And here you are, my miracle." He kissed her softly. She closed her eyes to savor every moment. "Don't hold onto your grief Chloe it can consume you and the great big world out there will pass you by. Those JL pups could use your wisdom." He smiled.

Chloe turned around to sit again. "Clark tell me a story." She whispered.

"Once upon a time there was this boy who fell from the sky…."

000000000000000000000

They had fallen asleep together on the beach and watched the birth of a new day. Chloe could sense that Clark was different, his kiss was still warm, but his hold on her felt weaker.

"Baby, you need to call A.C." he spoke as he kissed the back of her head. She couldn't bring her self to turn to face him. "Please," he whispered against her cheek. She nodded and found a large hermit crab home, empty. She picked it up and whispered A.C's name in it. She turned to face her love, and the fear that he was slipping away. He looked the same only he had darker circles under his eyes.

He smiled at her and leaned and kissed her. "You still taste like coffee." He smiled.

"And I can almost smell Martha's apple pie." She sniffed as tears slid steadily down her cheeks.

Clark's eyes were alight with laughter. "Promise me that you will keep on living, don't hide behind your grief, please, this is just another one of those paths that we each have to follow, and when they cross again? We'll all be together again." He smiled, tears making his blue eye shine. She nodded and kissed him, trying to drink him in to her cells.

"I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you so much too," she cried. In a moment she heard what sounded like 2 wave runners approach, one with A.C and one with Kara. Kara was by her cousin's side in a breath and A.C stood next to Chloe. Kara helped Clark to stand; he reached for Chloe to hold her one more time.

"Live for me," he pleaded and kissed her, she kissed him hard, tears matching tears.

"I promise. I love you.." she cried as A.C helped her onto his wave runner. He then went to his wife who was shedding her own tears for her cousin.

"Friends for life," A.C smiled and he spoke and ancient prayer of ascending souls to Clark. "Be at peace my friend, she will be taken care of. "

"Thank you," Clark spoke and hugged his friend. A.C kissed Kara's cheek and turned to his waver runner to get Chloe away from the island. Before he started it and as Clark was being escorted to the hut he could hear.

"I LOVE YOU CLARK KENT!" His heart swelled as his body weakened even further.

00000000000

Chloe clung to A.C like a life raft; her sobs tore at his soul. "I'm so sorry baby girl," he soothed. His own heart breaking at loosing his friend.

"Is he?"

"Soon, very soon." He whispered as he jetted them to an awaiting sub. Chloe looked up into A.C's eyes and he could see every one of the hundred years lost haunting her. "I promise to tell you; I couldn't keep that from you, let's get you to the Tower, ok?"

She nodded as she wiped her tears with her arm. A.C carried her into the sub and sat her in her co pilots chair and buckled her in. He loaded the wave runner and shut the hatch.

"Kara?"

"She'll take care of him." He spoke softly. He started up the small sub and it began to submerge. A.C put a hand on her knee and squeezed. Chloe just patted his hand.

Half way through the trip A.C cocked his head, and then bowed it. "And unto the sky from the keepers of all the great waters, a great hero was bid. With honor and Great love, did he go, he found his peace at last."

Chloe bawled, covering her face, Clark was gone and what she was grateful for was the memory of him that would last her until the next life.

Jason had a sense that something was wrong; he sat at the edge of the pier, toes dipped in the water, watching the sun be hidden by clouds. He had spent all of yesterday telling the gang about Watch Tower. They even pulled up some old vid feed of old missions to see the Master at work. Chloe was the glue that kept his grandfather's team together. No wonder his grandpa had been over the moon for her. He heard his uncle's voice from down below and he stood to follow the command.

Jason made his way down to the winding stairs to the sub bay. A.C was there holding a sleeping Chloe in his arms. He gently passed her off to his nephew. "I have to get home, I'll be gone for a few days,"

"She'll be ok?"

"Uh yes, the tests were far more arduous than even I realized, but um things are ok. See you in a few days." He spoke and turned and left. Jason stared at the lithe woman in his arms; he turned and carried her upstairs to the guest quarters.

"_Baby don't cry for me, I'm at peace, with the love of a great woman in my heart. I will see you again, remember your promise, live fooorr mmmeeeeeeeee,"_

Chloe woke with a start. She was exhausted and her eyes burned. Her body was sore but in a delicious way that broke her heart. She stood and made her way to the bathroom, she stripped and stepped into the shower, trying to wash away her grief, but her heart hurt.

She stayed in the shower for what seemed like an eternity. She finished toweled off wrapped herself in big fuzzy bathrobe and returned to the room. The patio door was open and Jason was sitting in a deck chair, feet resting on the rail.

"Feel better?" he asked sipping a cup of tea.

"Yeah... not really" she frowned and sat on the other deck chair. Jason reached to his other side and pulled another cup of tea from a tray. He handed it to her.

"Oolong," he spoke and took and exhaled a deep breath. "Did you get to say good bye to him?" he asked as he turned to stare at Chloe. Her face paled and she did a fabulous impression of a guppy.

"What?"

"My Uncle is a very diplomatic liar," he smiled. "I was pretty sure that my grandpa wasn't dead." He spoke. "Just from what I know about our physiology,….."

"And you didn't…."

"What? Argue with a man who clearly had a plan? Tell him that it was foolish? He was my hero as much as he was the worlds." He spoke softly. "He's at peace now, isn't he?"

Chloe nodded still not sure what to think of the young Jason Kent.

"Look," he spoke lowering his legs and turning to face her. "If you need a friend, I can do that ok? I have big shoulders if you need to cry, and I can keep a secret," he smiled then stood. "Dinner will be sent up, I figure you might not quite be ready to face the barrage of questions from the gang, take your time? We aren't going any where." He winked at her and turned and left the room.

Jason flew over the southern most point of the Bermuda Triangle, waiting. A buoy popped up dragging behind it was a water proof chest. He dove, cut the line and gathered the chest and flew it back to the Tower. He entered Chloe's room while she was sleeping and set the chest at the foot of the bed. In and out was his plan, his heart shattered when she saw her holding her pillow like a life raft, tears staining its case. He sighed and snuck out, she needed space and time.

The next morning Jason was awoken by the most fabulous smell ever. It was eggs benedict, bacon, omelet's, French toast, sausage. He got up and made his way from his room back down toward the kitchen. It seemed all the duty staff had the same notion.

Standing in the door way was Jake, CJ, Miranda and a few new recruits. "What's going on?" Jason asked. The crowd parted and working her way through the kitchen like a blond tornado was Chloe. She looked up when he entered the kitchen.

She smiled, "Who ever is last to get in here and help, will have to do dishes," she spoke laughter on her face.

Jake was in and out with a full plate, before anyone else. "Can we keep her, can we keep her? She can stay in my room."

"Jake, she's Watch Tower, not a puppy," Miranda spoke and every one laughed including Chloe. Breakfast kept her hopping as she took on a barrage of questions from the new JL. It made her heart ache for her friends, she saw them all in the faces of their grandkids.

Jason just watched; his eyes all knowing which seemed to make Chloe edgy. CJ gave her the 100 dollar tour of the Tower; Miranda showed her the comm. which made her kneed her fingers in delight. Jake showed her the training area, which included a couple of antique video games, a Wii and an X box. Chloe laughed, the more things changed, the more things stayed the same. Kids will be kids.

Chloe found herself walking along the pond, enjoying the peace and quiet. "You mind some company?" she heard from over head. She looked up to see Jason in shorts and a T shirt jut hovering right at the trees canopy, book in hand.

"Sure come on down," she smiled. He floated down to her landing softly.

"How you doing today?" he asked.

"I'm still here," she spoke the tears evident.

"To be honest, I was a little surprised at your appearance this morning."

"Me too, but see I had this crazy dream," she smiled. "And I had a promise to keep."

"Really?"

"It's gonna hurt for awhile, but I promised that I wouldn't let my grief consume me." She smiled up at him as the tears slid down her cheeks.

"Sounds like a reasonable promise." He spoke as they began to walk along the pond in companionable silence.

"Hey would you know where the journals came from? They just appeared in my room?'

"Huh, weird," he smiled and winked at her.

3 Days later, A.C and Kara returned to the Tower. It was time to dig up the time capsule. Clark had made Kara promise to do it after he died. They had had a BBQ and out door day, and as the sun set, A.C dug it up. It was under a bed of Tulips. Jake set up a chair next to the flower bed and the yard was filled with heroes who wanted to get a glimpse of the past.

Chloe opened it and laughed, the first thing she saw was a burrito's of the world flier and a pair of Bart's boots, plus a hood with the lightening bolts on it. She laughed. "I told him a good pair of boots would last a long time," she smiled and handed them off to Jake who was like a kid in a candy store. There was Bart's first hoodie in there too, Chloe opted to keep it, she cried when she saw it.

"I miss him, Jake." She smiled. Next was Ollie's stuff. There was a crisp clean new 100 dollar bill, with a note, 'by the time inflation hits your thoughts will cost as much. I would have listened for free, but for you Tower the world.' She laughed. There was a Starbucks card, "Oh my god is there still Starbucks?" she asked looking at the crowd. Miranda laughed.

"There are nine in a five block radius. That card is an antique though. I can take you for coffee later."

"That would be great." Chloe smiled. She pulled out a small cross bow and several arrows, a pair of his shades and a leather vest. "Ooohh, green bean." She sighed. She set the stuff aside, it was time for Vic, and he left simply a note. "You were the most awesome friend on the planet, the only one who got me, and shared the love for tech. Where ever you are, be happy. Vic." Chloe folded the note and stuck it back in the bottom of the container, fighting her tears, her poor tin man.

"The next is from me." A.C spoke. "The time that we built this, things were getting ugly back home. So a hoodie, a bunch of shells you can't find anywhere," he smiled at her.

"And a Hershey's hug and kiss, all my love, my best friend, your fish stick." He quoted the note. Chloe stood and hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're hear, both of you." She spoke looking over at Kara who smiled and hugged Chloe. She sat back down and pulled out a blade, the one that Dinah had used to try and stop her from hacking Lex. Chloe smiled at the significance. Last but not least was Clark.

"That was his first cape and shield." Jason smiled. There was a stack of letters wrapped in ribbon underneath.

"We did that." A.C spoke, "For you." He smiled.

Chloe stared at them; she was curious but to tired to go into any other emotional missions.

"I can take all of this too your room if you want." He asked. Chloe nodded grateful.

"Who wants dessert?" Jake asked carrying a pie. The entire crowd erupted into cheers. Chloe sighed as the attention was off of her. She tried to collect herself. Kara pulled up a chair and sat close.

"I never left anything because I came and went so quickly, but, I am here if you need. Even at the last, his voice only whispered your name." she smiled.

Chloe sniffed. "Thank you." She squeaked. Kara put her hand on Chloe's shoulder then moved left. A.C sat and joined her.

"Kara and I have to head home tonight, baby girl." He frowned.

"Thank you, you've been so wonderful, I'm glad I still have you fish stick." She smiled.

"Any one of those shells, you need me for anything, just do what you did and whisper my name into it and I'll come." Chloe hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks so much A.C." He wiped her tears.

"There will come a day when it won't hurt quite so much."

"Thanks." She smiled and sighed.

"Lets go get pie before Jake eats it all." He smiled and stood helped Chloe to stand. She was still a little lost, but had been given a life line to her past, and glint of hope for her future.

00000000000000000

Jason had his bags packed by the front entry way to the Tower. He had been gone from home for nearly two weeks, he was tired and just wanted to chill somewhere other than with the rest of the world's heroes. He had a novel to finish before his publisher got seriously pissed. He dug out his car keys glad to drive, as much as he loved to fly, the classic Stang he drove really did give him another sense of freedom. He reached to scan his palm to leave when he was interrupted.

"Where you going?" Chloe asked innocently enough.

"Home," he smiled.

"You mean you don't live here?"

"Uh no…" he laughed. "Are you kidding it would be like animal house all the time. Nope, I have a place and a job that I really need to get to." Chloe looked disappointed.

"Look I have an extra bedroom or two, you'd have your own bath, do you wanna come? Get away from this place for awhile."

"Ummm," She hemmed.

"Suit yourself." He smiled and reached for the scanner again.

"Can you wait while I pack?" she asked sweetly.

"You bet," he smiled. He put his car keys back in his jeans and waited while she bolted up stairs. 30 minutes later he carried her big bag down for her. He grabbed his stuff too and palmed the pad that would open several chains of security. He led her out the front door to the garage, his 'Stang was already parked facing out, ready to go. He opened the trunk and set their stuff in and then went and opened the door for her. She climbed in and he shut it for her. She put her seat belt on as he climbed into the driver's seat.

"Where we heading?" she asked.

"You'll see." He smiled winked and then started the car and drove off.

His quaint home was actually in the country outside of Metropolis. That little visit had her becoming his room mate. Chloe became very fond of Jason. She proofed his novels which seemed save him lots of time.

He helped her get re-acclimated to the new world; she ended up becoming an editor for a publishing firm. It allowed for her other activities which included the Comm. queen for the JL. She and Jason spent a lot of time together on missions and not. It was almost a natural fit.

As time wore on what once was just casual flirting turned into an evening out here and an evening out there, turned into a regular date night.

Chloe was the first to steel a kiss, and it was absolutely electric. He would take her flying, moon lit nights, and sunrises, the end of day and beginning of day was when she felt her peace. Chloe grieved; she read every one of Clarks' journals and felt a kind of peace of knowing he lived a full and active life. She read every letter from her team, and mostly laughed until she cried at their adventures and love for her.

Chloe sat one night watching Jason work on one of his novels and tried to pin point when she fell for him. She could only shake her head. Jason was so unlike Clark in that he was so self assured. He never pressured her to move on or to let go. He gave her space, room to breath, time to let go.

Dating became nearly second nature, and it went on for nearly a year before Jason bought a ring. He surprised her over dinner one night and Chloe couldn't have been more ecstatic.

She had learned that time had a way of biting you in the arse; so their wedding was one that was quick and simple. Performed by A.C on the JL property, the sun shone bright over them and white dove landed on the archway.

Nearly a year later, Kal Clark Kent was born. His parents couldn't have been more proud. Jason held his son as he watched Chloe sleep. "Oh little boy," he whispered. "Do I have a story for you; it's about this spunky little blond that landed a hundred years from her past, to change my future." He gently kissed his forehead and rocked him. Chloe looked up the pair and sighed.

"Thank you," she whispered. Jason knew it wasn't for him. Clark was smiling over them from wherever he was.

Fin


End file.
